


You are mine

by little_dhampir



Category: Bounty Hunters (TV 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Webb is jealous when he finds out what happened at the massage and needs to make sure Keegan knows he is the only one who can give him what he wants.





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts).



> This is for you Fifty; I couldn't give you your porn for remix so I wrote you this instead XD
> 
> Thank you MK for being my beta even though you had no idea what the show is about XD

“How was the massage?” Webb asked as he entered the main bedroom of their home. His brother was lying on their queen-sized bed, his legs crossed as he read an art magazine on his tablet. Keegan looked up, his blue eyes hidden behind some slim framed glasses that were only reserved for their private rooms; the world didn't need to see them as anything but perfect male specimen.

“It was good,” he replied, his eyes following Webb as he started to unbutton his shirt. Normally Webb would have stopped the conversation right there, not too keen on overthinking who had their hands on his brother’s naked skin, and continued to get ready for the shower but there was something in Keegan’s voice that made him stop in his movement.

“Only good?” 

Most people wouldn't notice anything wrong with this statement but Webb knew his brother better than them; too well not to notice the slight undertone in his voice or the light dusting of pink on his perfectly golden tanned skin to give away a lie.

“What happened?” he asked, his shirt forgotten on the floor, the messiness a clear sign of distress, and his trousers opened but still on. 

“Nothing, just some miscommunication.” Keegan finally put the tablet down on his nightstand as well as his reading glasses.

“What kind of miscommunication? Did they take something?” Webb hadn't seen anything missing but he also hadn't paid the closest attention on his quest to find his brother.

“No, he…” Keegan stopped, obviously sizing Webb up as if he couldn't guess his twin’s next reaction. Which was ridiculous.

“He what?” Webb demanded to know, done with the games. Whatever the masseur had done, he will pay for it. The Sherman's had more than just their name, they had money to pay for the best lawyers in the country.

“He tried to give me a handjob.” Keegan’s voice sounded slightly irritated as he said those words but his eyes were telling a different story. There was a challenge in the look he sent his brother.

“I beg your pardon?” Webb must have misheard, there was no way this man had the audacity to touch what was his. Not that the world knew about that; their relationship was as much a secret as the origin of their money.

“He touched me.” Keegan said as if it wasn't a big deal, as if he didn't know what those words would do to Webb.

“And did you let him?” there was a dangerous undertone in Webb’s voice as he seemingly asked the question innocently.

“What do you think Brother Dear?” Oh now, Keegan was playing with fire and he knew it.

“I think,” Webb started, his shower forgotten as he slowly stalked closer to the bed. “You wouldn't dare. Knowing damn well that he could never really give you what I can give you; satisfy you the way I satisfy you.”

“Is that so?” Keegan asked as he uncrossed his legs, spreading them ever so slightly to make room for Webb. However, his brother didn't come close enough to use the space Keegan had provided for him. Instead he stopped, his gaze on his twin's covered crotch.

“Show me where he dared to touch you.” It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Keegan sat up, following the instructions like a dog following its master; Webb always had had that power over him. Slowly he removed the sweater he was wearing, making sure to flex his abs as he pulled the material over his head, exposing his naked upper body for his brother’s hungry eyes to see. He threw the clothing towards Webb's forgotten shirt on the floor as he started leaning back again, holding Webb’s gaze as he slowly started unbuttoning his trousers, before lifting his hips up a bit. His interest in the situation was clearly visible as he shimmied out of them.

“Here; he touched me here.” His hand landed on his erection, still covered by his underwear. “But he didn't make me hard. Only you can make me hard. Only you can make me feel so good.” 

Keegan's eyes shuttered closed as he moved his hand a bit, gripping himself through the cotton of his boxer briefs. There was already a wet spot forming on the cotton. He wasn't usually tease - letting his more dominant brother control most of their sex life, happy to just give himself up in his brother’s arms, but clearly seemed to enjoying driving his twin mad with jealousy and lust.

And he was succeeding. Webb’s willpower nearly broke as he watched Keegan touch himself. It was such a rare sight. Neither of the twins had much experience with masturbation - they had started exploring each others bodies at a fairly young age and therefore never had much need for it. Why would they touch themselves when touching each other was so much more enjoyable? Most of the time it felt as if they were one person born into two separate but still identical bodies.

The mere thought of finding the same kind of pleasure with other partners was out of the question. They'd tried, with women as well as men, but in the end, nobody took good enough care of their needs to compete with the other. The thought of anyone trying drove Webb nearly up the wall. Even after Keegan confessing the touch had not even aroused him, jealousy spiked in Webb's gut, hot and consuming, only to be extinguished by replacing the memory of someone else’s hand with his own.

“Only I can make you feel good? Let me show you how good I can make you feel.” 

Webb pushed Keegan’s hand aside, grabbing his brother’s hard cock in a right grip. “Nobody will ever dare to touch you again. Are we clear? You will never let anyone touch you again. This is mine.” He couldn't stop the possessiveness in his voice even if he tried. Keegan’s erection spurted even more precome as if in agreement with Webb's demand. The cotton stuck to his hand as he watched his brother whimper and nod.

“Yes, Yes, only you. Nobody but you. Please touch me, make me forget. Please, I need more.” Keegan pushed his hips up again, a clear sign for his need to remove his underwear and feel his brother's hand on him for real. 

Webb didn't tease him for long, too eager to feel his brother's hot hardness in his own hand. Even though he was still partially dressed and fully aroused himself, he didn't even think about removing his own clothing. First he needed to claim ownership on Keegan’s body again. The boxer briefs were quickly moved out of the way, not completely gone but pushed down enough to expose his brother's beautiful manhood.

Keegan’s cock was an angry red, glistening from all the precome pooling down around his balls. Webb's gaze was fixed on it and the way it eagerly curved towards his waiting hand. The moan that escaped his brother's lips as Webb finally held in his hands what he had been craving for, was the most erotic sound he had ever heard. Keegan turned him on like nothing else and it was time to show him how much he appreciated his brother's love.

“Mine,” he said again as he started moving his hand. He finally lowered himself between his brother's still slightly spread legs so he could touch Keegan easier. Using his other hand to touch Keegan’s tight drawn balls, he started pushing the foreskin back. The now exposed head was shiny and begging him to taste it but he didn't plan on doing so tonight. He had to make sure that his brother knew, that even as simple as a hand job, no other person would be able to compete with him.

“Fuck,” Keegan moaned and oh how Webb loved reducing his sophisticated brother to a mumbling, moaning mess.

“Yes, that's good. Feel my hand, feel how good it feels touching you. Do you think anyone else can make you feel so good? That he can?”

“No, no no no. Only you. Only you can make me feel so good. I need to come. Please make me come. Webb I need you, I need you to make me come. Fuck, Webb.”

Keegan was so lost in pleasure, curses he would never use outside of their bedroom leaving his lips as his hips started thrusting towards his twin’s hands. Webb watched as Keegan fell apart beneath him, a proud feeling replacing the jealousy that had been there only minutes ago. Keegan was his, only his and he knew it. His grip tightened, no longer interested in just touching his brother as Keegan clearly neared his orgasm. One more stroke over the sensible head, a tiny press against the slit and it was over.

Keegan was nearly screaming his brother's name as he reached his climax. His whole body shuddered as Webb kept on moving his hands, prolonging his brother's orgasm even as they got covered in Keegan’s come. He loved watching his brother like this, so lost in pleasure. Before Keegan had time to recover he removed his hands, carelessly wiping them off on his brother's underwear, stuck halfway down his legs, and started pushing down his own clothing still covering his painful erection.

“Come here,” he demanded the second he was done. Keegan followed his command without question, pushing himself up a bit and shuffling around till his head was in front of his brother's crotch. Webb didn't need to ask, Keegan knew what he wanted. With glassy eyes he looked up to Webb before engulfing his aching length in one go.

They had done this a million times before, still, the hot feeling of his brother's willing mouth was heaven for Webb. Nothing felt as good as his brother's lips, stretched wide around him. Or maybe his right asshole did. 

Webb’s right hand touched his brother's cheek lovingly, a rare show of affection, but he wanted to give his brother something back for being so good for him.

“You feel so amazing; so good for me. Your mouth was made for my dick. Yes, suck it. Suck it ‘til I'm coming.” As if Keegan would dare stop now.

Webb grabbed his brother's hair, his lovely blond hair, the exact same shade as his, with both hands to pull him closer. He didn't care if he hurt Keegan like this; he knew he didn't, and he knew how much his brother loved getting used like this, as he started fucking his mouth for real. He was done with being soft and affectionate; he needed to come down this tight throat, swallowing him down so perfectly.

“Yeah, that's good. Let me fuck your mouth. Gosh you feel amazing. Gonna make me come. Want me to come in your mouth. Wanna swallow all I can give you?”

Keegan managed to nod and moan in encouragement, sending vibrations along Webb's cock. Webb looked down at his brother, at the spit running down at the corners of his mouth, at his lips stretched wide to accommodate all of his brother's cock without using his hands, at the big blue eyes full of lust, despite only having come himself minutes ago, looking up at him.

“Keegan,” Webb moaned possessively as everything became too much. “Mine,” was all he could utter before his own climax hit him. Unimaginable pleasure rocked his very core as he emptied himself into Keegan’s willing mouth. He could feel his brother's throat moving as he swallowed most of his come, only small amounts escaping him and coating his lips a creamy white. He pushed Keegan away when it became too much, but still held onto his hair. 

Keegan sat up on his knees to be eye to eye with his brother. Webb was still breathing heavily but couldn't help himself in leaning forward, licking some of his own come from Keegan’s abused lips.

“I’m yours,” his brother suddenly said, eyes shining bright and full of love. Even though he tended to be the more affectionate one it was rare for him to look at Webb this way. They didn't need those lovesick looks to know how they felt for one another. Still, it made Webb press a soft kiss onto Keegan’s mouth.

“You are mine,” he spoke against his brother's lips. This time it sounded less than a command and more like a promise.


End file.
